Once Upon A time In The Countryside
by MaryLouJan
Summary: New post of the former story. It is edited and changed and much more :-) It's about true love in the countryside. Inspired by Phantom Waltz by Catherine Anderson. That means AU.
1. The meeting

**Okay here we are again, but this time, I really tried. I even got myself a beta :-) Thanks to witchbladejar1 for your help and your suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except, for the laptop I write on ;-) (R&I belong to Tess G. and TNT and the Story to Catherine Anderson)**

* * *

Hell yeah what a week. First, one of her farm hands got sick, then they lost another foal after it got stuck during labor, and then the still missing engine parts for her tractor hadn't arrived on time, which was ordered two weeks ago. So it didn't surprise anyone, that a now fuming Jane Rizzoli entered Doyle and Sons, the agricultural and farming supply store in Willow Creek, well the only store of its kind within forty miles. Paddy Doyle had started this business several years back, after returning from Boston, where he and his family lived for a short time. He had started a firm there but got bankrupt only short after opening. So he and his family had returned home to Willow Creek, and reopen an old hardware store and converted it for the benefit of all the ranchers and farmers in the area. Since that time, the Rizzoli brothers and her sister had become very reliant on the large supply store. But today, Jane wished everyone to hell. Never ever had she had delivery problems with Doyle and Sons.

She took of her Stetson and headed off to the information desk. Hopefully, there would be some idiot son of Paddy helping her finding the lost items. When she reached the counter she shoved away the magazines, flung her Stetson on top and then she leaned against the counter to settle her gaze on the young honey blond in front of her.

She seemed pretty, Jane thought, but didn't give much attention to her looks. She had a slender frame, petite manicured hands, and lots of hair hanging into her face. Jane cleared her throat to get the blond's attention. Her fingers were dancing across the keyboard and her eyes were still fixed on the computer screen in front of her. Jane hated being ignored. She looked at her watch, taking a deep breath and cleared her throat once again.

"Excuse me, " Jane said, tapping her fingers edgy on the counter top. "I could use some help here."

The honey blonde stopped her typing and looked up. Jane stilled drumming her fingers and her mouth suddenly went ajar. The woman in front of her had the most beautiful hazel brown eyes, she'd ever seen. They were underlined with long dark lashes. She knew the longer she would look the more she would be at risk falling hard for this beautiful girl. Jane gulped hard and blinked when the young woman jolted Jane from her thoughts.

"I could try to help you, if you'd kindly tell me what your problem is." Her voice was as beautiful as her smile and Jane couldn't help herself. She stared at the honey blond saleswoman as if lightning had struck her. She had a small face but perfectly shaped with high cheekbones, big and deep hazel colored eyes, and a sweet delicate mouth. The tip of her little nose told her that her roots were from overseas, England or Ireland maybe Jane guessed.

"So what can I help you with?" the small blond woman tried again.

Jane started to tell her the problem with the missing order but her mind shortly went slack, like a black hole and she tried to remember why the heck she was here for again. It was a no familiar feeling, something she had never recognized before. Somewhere in her gut, a strange warmth made itself at home. A feeling she had waited for almost a lifetime to feel. Whoa, this is crazy Jane thought. Love at first sight wasn't something Jane ever experienced it was more like something her brother, Tommy, was known for. Jane was a female gigolo, when it came to women, but never had she seen such a beautiful creature.

"Well, I... um" she stuttered, running her hands through her hair, a sympathetic, nervous habit she had. "I'm Jane Rizzoli, from the Rizzoli Farm" she said stupidly.

The sweet girl's smile grew wider. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you. And it's no big deal. I sometimes forget more than my own name." Jane chuckled scratching her neck.

"You really once forgot your own name?" The blond flashed a beautiful smile again. "So, you are Jane Rizzoli from The Rizzoli Farm and you came for...?" Jane snapped her fingers.

"Hell, yeah. I came for my parts."

"Your parts?" The blond asked with a frown.

Jane laughed. "Yeah, I wanna know where the hell they are."

A mischievous smile crept up her lips. "And why shall I know where your parts are? I for myself guard mine like Fort Knox." she winked. Jane couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's joke. The tension slowly faded from her body and she cracked her neck. "I hope the one you have a date with this weekend won't mind your missing parts. But it could be at least very embarrassing." she added still smiling up at Jane.

Jane put her Stetson back on and returned the smile. "Well, now, sweetheart, that depends on what you doin' on this weekend." The young woman, she couldn't be older than thirty, Jane guessed, and her laughter, oh boy, it sounded like the sweetest honey.

"Well I usually avoid cowgirls who don't know heck about their parts."

Jane chuckled and nudged up the brim of her hat and said, "Well since I am free this weekend, you could go out with me. Let's say on Saturday and I promise my parts will be there, too." Jane smiled her sweetest smile. "Or you could just give me your order number and I can try to locate your order." replied the honey blond sweetly, cocking her head slightly while looking at Jane.

The brunette fished in her chest-pocket of the purple button-down, letting her gaze wander over the blond once again. Even though she seemed fragile and slightly built her eyes were the most expressive part about her. Jane looked from her face over her chest, noticing the sweet rounds in all the right places. She wore a simple green top, but oh boy, it hugged her in all the right ways. Her skin was delicate although it was as white as porcelain. Jane wished she would stand up and lean over the countertop, so she could get a good look at the rest of her body. Jane's interest was in everything below the waist and she loved apple shaped bottoms. After handing the woman the piece of paper, Jane let her gaze wander all over her again. From top to, well, to center.

While the honey blond tried to track down Jane's lost order, they shared a lovely and light conversation. The young woman was twenty-nine, single, except for a tortoise named Bass, and the youngest of six and the only girl. Her older brothers were all a bunch of wild boys and she was the tomboy who tried emulate them. Jane really enjoyed their conversation. She never often met a person, let alone such a beautiful creature, with beauty, brains, and a nice personality.

"You never told me your name." Jane suddenly said, wanting to know everything about her.

"Maura." the young woman replied. When she was finished with her computer, she leaned back in her chair and she smiled at Jane. "So guess now where your parts are." she laughed sweetly.

"Where?" Jane asked leaning over the counter.

"On their way to the Rizzoli Farm." Maura said. "And before you blame me. We aren't at fault here, it's been a very busy season, and your tractor parts are in high demanded this time of year."

Jane had heard of that before but she tipped the brim of her Stetson and nodded her head. "I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time?" she apologized. Maura smiled in return and said, "No problem Ms. Rizzoli, I grew up with five brothers, remember." She leaned back in her chair her arms propped on the rests. "Good luck with fixing your tractor and have a nice day. Too bad you can't pay yourself a bonus for all the extra time you are putting in at work." Maura added. No doubt, she knew who Jane was; there wasn't anybody in Willow Creek who didn't know the famous Rizzoli family. Jane tipped her hat and nodded in courtesy.

"Thanks for everything. It was pleasure."

When Jane had reached the door, she came to a stop. She couldn't just leave without taking the opportunity to ask Maura out on a date. In her thirty-three years, she hadn't met someone quite like Maura. She could feel an internal pull towards this woman that she did not understand, the need to be near her was becoming more and more obvious, and she could not ignore the attraction. She was sweet, had a sense of humor, and was absolutely breathtaking. Jane would not be leaving without getting her phone number or even a date.

"I know this seems a little forward," Jane began as she returned to the counter. Maura, already typing again but looked up and smiled at the raven-haired woman. "Forgot something?" She asked sweetly. Jane gulped, totally smitten.

"Well, no but... I just..." Jane wasn't usually someone who stumbled over her words but right now, she felt like a dumbass. She could feel herself blush. Why the hell was she so nervous? She never got nervous asking a girl out on a date, but with Maura, it was different.

"Well about Saturday night, I know we where fooling around but I really would like to get to know you, for real and..." Maura looked a little puzzle, so Jane added, "I'm a nice girl, I think your boss can vouch for me."

"I'm sure you are a nice person, Ms. Rizzoli..." but Jane interjected and held up a hand.

"What do you say, we go out dancing with dinner afterwards, and we have a nice evening. I know a nice restaurant just outside the Creek; we can get to know each other better. As for the dancing, I'm not a bad dancer and I know the leader of a great band." Jane smiled at the honey blonde.

"You like to dance, don't you?" Maura returned the smile. "Yes, I love to dance. And you?" Jane cursed herself for being so straightforward. '_The Rizzoli-charm is not working today." _Janethought as she silently was cursing herself.

"I used to enjoy dancing." Maura tapped a pen in her hand, hard enough for her knuckles to turn white. Jane pushed her Stetson out of her face and leaned over the counter. "Come on. I really am a nice girl and we could have so much fun. I swear I'm gonna be the perfect gentlewoman, hold out chairs, open doors, ya know." Jane smirked. Maura's smile faltered a little.

"It's not that."

"Well, what is it then? Did I misinterpret something, or is it because I'm a woman?" Jane asked and she was becoming very self-conscious. Maura shook her head no, "Okay well it's not that, what then? You don't have to worry, I'm not going to embarrass you or anything and if you're worried about the dancing, I really am not such a bad company on the dance floor, and I'm sure I'm gonna make you fly." Jane said with a mischievous smile.

Maura just rolled back her chair and folded her hands in her lap, gazing at Jane with a now unreadable look. "I don't think so." she replied still looking at a now very baffled Jane. "Do you?"

Jane leaned back from the counter, took a sharp breath, and cleared her throat. The beautiful girl in front of her was sitting in a wheelchair.

It felt like a horse kicked Jane, when she realized what she saw. The air had been sucked from her lungs and she was sure that her eyes had bulged out of their sockets. It couldn't, be, it just couldn't be. Her gaze then finally fell to Maura's legs. She wore a green skirt and white slippers. From the way Maura's feet were positioned on the footrests of the chair and her calve muscles had atrophied, showed that she was a paraplegic. Jane had seen it more than once when she visited her mother's former employer. Jane's mother is a retired nurse. Oh boy, Jane thought. She wanted to run and not look back, maybe make a polite excuse but then she would wallow in shame. Now noticing the hollow look in Maura's eyes, she seemed to have walked, well rolled, down this path before. No. Jane Rizzoli wouldn't do that to her. She wouldn't vanish through the backdoor. It was just one evening they would share.

Maura expected Jane to turn on her heel and not look back, which is how it usually went. She watched her face go slack and then return to normal as if nothing had happened, she recovered quickly even flashing her famous Rizzoli grin.

"Yeah, I think you are right! Well, I think dancing is out unless you can show me some fancy wheelchair moves."

Maura wasn't used to anyone mentioning her wheelchair and while would be suitors avoided the topic with words, their eyes gave them away. She wanted to vanish, when that happened but Jane Rizzoli's usual reaction was even worse. "Well, there are a lot of things, besides dancing that we can do." Anger started to rise in her but she got a hold of that quite well. Jane named a few ideas, ending with, "What about a great movie after dinner?"

Oh my god, what was she doing? She should be running for the closest exit. She flirted, all the time, why shouldn't she have some fun too, like any other girl. She didn't know what to say. Jane was a beautiful woman. Tall, dark skinned with curly raven hair. Her face was so sexy with beautiful features: a strong jaw and dark brown eyes. You could definitely see that she had Italian ancestors. And gosh, she had muscles, well toned, not like those body builders.

Jane Rizzoli was a dangerous, exotic mix and Maura wasn't sure when she had seen her at last. Okay she seemed a few years older and they hadn't been at the same schools not even the same social circles but she could remember seeing her at some rodeos when both of them where teenagers. She had been beautiful then, but she seemed even more beautiful by now. No wonder half of the Creek fancied themselves in love with this woman.

"I, um..." Maura just shrugged. She was at a loss of her words, something remarkable her brothers would now say. Her gaze fell to Jane's mouth, which curled up in a smile. "I know Dinner and a movie isn't very creative, but next time I'll be more imaginative, I promise." Jane said.

Next time, was she kidding? Maura felt her stomach knotting, not knowing how to deal with this. Did Jane feel sorry for her? Maura internally shook her head. She should have been more obvious with her chair, this way she could have prevented this whole situation. Her legs were out of order but her heart worked just fine and it should stay this way. She smoothed some wrinkles out of her skirt and cleared her throat. She needed a way out of this.

"Actually, Ms. Rizzoli, the reason I hesitate is because I'm very busy on Saturday night." She never missed a beat. "Well Friday, then?" She no sooner spoke, and then she snapped her fingers. "No Friday won't work. I'm sponsoring a tractor at the mud pulls and I really have to attend."

"Mud pulls?" Maura blurted out and regretted it immediately.

Jane considered her and then asked, "Are you a mud-pull fan?" Maura pushed her hair out of her face and rolled back to the counter resting her hands folded there.

"I used to be. I really enjoyed them." Maura replied with a hint sadness in her voice.

"Well, I must say I'm a little surprised, because usually it's just men who attend and like them." Jane replied leaning closer over the counter. Maura just shrugged.

"I had strange tastes for a girl."

Jane asked, "Why past tense? If you really enjoy them, I would love to take you there on Friday night." Maura closed her eyes for a short moment. Jane obviously hadn't spent much time with a paraplegic before.

"Well, I couldn't possibly go there." Maura said looking at her folded hands. Jane frowned looking at the honey blond.

"And why not?" Jane asked, really having no clue.

"How do I get from the parking lot to the track? There is an acre of dirt and gravel." Maura replied.

"Well, what's a little dirt and gravel?" Jane shrugged.

Maura grew more nervous every minute. Why wasn't it obvious to Jane? She couldn't be interested in her. It couldn't be. She just was trying to be nice. So just focus on that, Maura thought. "Dirt and gravel is no big deal for people that can walk." She said, "But my wheelchair is not able to travel over uneven surfaces. It's very difficult." Jane gave her an odd look.

"Would it hurt you to be carried?" Jane asked, without even thinking how it might sound to the woman in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Maura thought she hadn't heard correct.

"Does it cause pain, if you get carried?" Jane asked once again.

"You gotta be kidding, right? You can't mean to carry me." Maura tried to stay calm.

"Why not?"

"I mean it's very kind of you to offer, but it's not the point whether it could hurt me. The question is if your back can handle the abuse, Miss Rizzoli, so...-"

"It's Jane." Jane stopped Maura's rant. "Or Jay, if you prefer nicknames but I answer to both of them. And I'm not trying to be kind; I just really want to take you there."

"Well, Jane then." Maura looked up searchin' Jane's gaze.

"It's very sweet of you to offer, but you have no idea what you are getting yourself into. There is no solid ground for my chair. And no walkways down there." Maura desperately tried to get out of this mess.

"I got a camping stool and you've got your chair, so I really don't know where the problem is." Jane replied.

"No, Jane, you don't understand. It is not that, but I really can't have you carry my chair and me down there. It's not very practical and then when I'm settled, I may need to use the ladies room." She shook her head. "It would be too difficult for you and at the end of the night you will regret having asked me out."

Jane ignored her. "You can't be too heavy to carry. I can handle your weight and there is no way you weigh more than a hundred pounds?" Jane smirked at her.

"I weigh a hundred and eleven pounds" Maura corrected her.

"Well, I handle more weight than that on a daily basis." Jane chuckled.

"No, you..." Maura started but Jane wouldn't let her finish.

"It's a date." She placed the notepad in her hands. "Number and address. I'll be there at six o'clock at Friday night."

"I shouldn't..." Maura tried again.

"Please, do me the favor." Jane nearly begged. "It'll be fun. You're the first lady who enjoys mud pulls. Where have you been all my life?"

Maura laughed awkwardly. "You really don't have to do that and I'm not much into dating, so you're off the hook." She once again tried to discourage Jane.

"Name, address and phone number." Jane pointed at the piece of paper. "Or I get them from your boss." she smirked. "The Rizzoli Farm is his largest account."

Maura tried to imagine her father's reaction and smiled. "I should let you do that, but before you get what you want, he will chase you out with his riffle. Daddy can be very overprotective."

Jane's eyes grew big. "You're Paddy's little girl?"

"His one and the only daughter." She sighed grabbed a pen and wrote down Jane's request. After handing it to her, she added, "Don't say I didn't warn you. When the night is over and you're at home whining over your hurt back. Don't come and complain at me."

"Won't happen." Jane smirked.

Maura folded the little sheet and held it out for Jane to take it. "If something comes up and you need to cancel, I really would appreciate a call. It takes some time to get ready, for someone like me." She added in the end.

"I'll come. I promise." Jane smiled and took the piece from her. "Friday, six o'clock." she said huskily, with her raspy voice.

When Jane walked away, after saying her goodbye, Maura could hear footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw her brother, Collin approaching her. He was dressed in blue denim and a red chambray, same as Jane. He was tall, lean, and muscular. His piercing blue eyes fixed on Jane Rizzoli's back.

"What was that?" he asked Maura still looking at the exit, where Jane had just left.

"What was what?" Maura asked in return, feigning innocence.

Collin looked at her questioning. "When I came down here, I saw the two of you talking and it seemed like she flirted a lot with you?"

"With me? You should get your eyes checked." Maura raised her eyebrows in return.

"Maur, you're paralyzed, not dead. And very pretty as well. So you get flirted with sometimes, huh?"

"And why the big whoop?" Maura asked looking up at her older brother.

"Because she's bad news, sis. Jane Rizzoli's got a reputation, stay away from her if you don't wanna get hurt."

"What do you mean by 'reputation'?" Maura asked, knowing this one quite well.

"Loving and leaving them." Collin stepped to the counter looking around for something. "I just don't want my little sister hurt."

* * *

**I hope this time you guys are satisfied^^**

**Let me know if my critics are satisfied...**


	2. Being late

**Here we are again. As always I own nothing. Disclaimers in Chapter 1. And again a big, big thank you to my beta. witchbladejar1. You absolutely are perfect for this story (maybe because you read the original ;-) ) So thanks again. But now here it comes.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Finally Friday had arrived and Maura couldn't believe it because Jane hadn't called to cancel, which lead her to the assumption that their date was still on. Against her own advice from former disappointments and her better judgment; she actually was excited about it. After almost eleven years she had a date, a real date. She's had dates with friends or family members in the past but not a real date. And on top of that, she had this date with Jane Rizzoli.

Maura thought it was crazy to be so nervous and excited, but she couldn't help herself. It was only meant to be a one-time thing because Jane was only trying being nice but it meant fun and going out, why should she refuse.

Now in front of her full-length mirror she inspected herself. Was her hair okay? Did the make-up look alright and did her outfit go with the location they were off to? For Maura it wasn't the easiest task to get dressed. She was independent and able to do all the tasks an able-bodied woman could do but dressing in tight jeans wasn't easy to accomplish. But she had managed to get herself dressed into rigidly firm blue denim jeans. She had to stuff her limp legs into the tight thick fabric. For her it was important to at least look a little like a cowgirl, even if her old boots and hat where somewhere in her parents attic.

She turned in front of her mirror roaming her eyes over her reflection critically. She sighed only half satisfied with her looks, but it was the best she could manage. She had to always remind herself that she is now a paraplegic and no longer the cowgirl she once had been. She did her best not think about the past because those happy memories caused her to feel somber now that those times were over.

A sudden noise startled her and she wheeled around, knowing it must have been Bass knocking his shell into something. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. '_Cool your jets, Maura!'_ she said to herself. Why would someone like Jane Rizzoli be attracted to her? It just couldn't be. She was a simple girl and on top of that, she was a paraplegic. The wheelchair is always a part of her life. Jane would see the chair instead of the lady that sits in it and that's how it always had been since her accident. People always see her paralysis and, in the end, it was the one thing that mattered above all else. She needed to remember that or impending rejection would hurt even more. She had to think of Jane as a friend. It would be a nice evening and when they would part ways, it would be no big deal.

Maura returned to her open living room area. Collin had taken down a wall between kitchen and living room so she would have more space to move around in her chair. She settled herself at her kitchen counter and looked up it was six o'clock on the digital clock on the wall above the oven. She was just late, she thought. If she had to cancel, she surely would have called. Wouldn't she?

Maura tired to shove the bad thoughts and the growing disappointment to the side. Silently she waited for Jane's arrival and she wheeled herself over to the large window. Taking one of her medical journals from the coffee table she looked through it and tossed it back. Twenty after six. 'What a nice surprise' she sarcastically thought as she wheeled back into the kitchen. It stung, but deep down she had known that Jane wouldn't really show up. She was just like everyone else and going to an outside event in late winter/early spring wasn't something a paraplegic should be doing anyway. They both would have frozen out there. She closed her eyes, bald her hands into fists, and took a deep relaxing breath. She wouldn't cry, no she would just shove her disappointment into one of her compartments, and that was just that. 'Never again', she had sworn herself, but Jane had managed to get her hopes up anyway and the tears started to flow.

….

Somewhere across town, Jane glanced at her watch and cursed, "_Fuck, I'm late_." Another red light. "_Dammit_." Today wasn't her day. In front of her drove an old Chrysler, well not drove actually more like crawled. She cursed under her breath and grabbed her cell phone from the passenger seat. There was still no answer. "_Dammit_." Maura had to be at home, why didn't she pick up?

When the light finally changed, the Chrysler in front of her thankfully drove left and cleared the road for Jane's large Range Rover truck. She hit the gas and speed off knowing she would probably get a speeding ticket. But she didn't care. She had to get to Maura. She surely had begun to think the worst of Jane.

….

The doorbell rang and Maura wiped the tears away and wheeled over to the door hoping, whoever it was on the other side wouldn't notice that she had been crying. It wouldn't be Jane anyway. She wouldn't show up over forty minutes too late. When Maura had arrived at the door, she switched on the porch light unlatched the special dead-bolt from her brother Mike and swung the door open.

The first thing that caught her gaze was the dusty boots and female legs. Her heart skipped a beat and she leaned back in her chair, exhaling her breath that she hadn't realized she had held.

"Oh, I thought it was one of my brothers." Maura said taking in the full sight of Jane Rizzoli.

"Nah." Jane said nonchalantly and tipped the brim of her Stetson.

Maura still looked her up and down. The woman in front of her was much taller then she remembered. At least 5 feet 9" with a very strong build for a woman. She wore an old leather jacket over a red button down top. She smelled of hay and horses, a not unfamiliar scent to Maura's senses. Jane settled her hat back down to shield her eyes from the porch light but the gaze didn't go unnoticed by Maura. Jane's so warm and calm brown orbs seemed to shine and it would be so easy to drown in them. Maybe her brother, Colin, was right because Jane Rizzoli was dangerous and being with her seemed to be like playing with the fire.

"You need a peephole." Jane suddenly said with her voice deep and raspy and 'dripping from sex', her brother, Mike would have stated. "It's not safe opening the door not knowing who is on the other side, especially at this time of a day."

Jane's reminded her of her brothers and for some reason Maura felt more comfortable then she would have liked to admit as she tried to slow her racing heart a bit.

"At my height? It is hard to identify people by their jeans?" Maura's comment came across as a bit defensive than what she intended but Jane seemed to ignore her and she smiled.

"No honey, it ain't that difficult." She grasped the silver belt buckle showing Maura what she meant. "See? Mine's flagged with my initials and so is the back of the belt." Jane turned around for her to see.

"You can tell when I am coming or going."

Maura nodded slowly still staring at the silver belt buckle. "I see."

Jane leaned against the doorframe, nudging her head back, folding her hands over her chest, and shifted her weight to her left foot. Then she looked down not at Maura, but the floor, like being ashamed of something.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." she said with sincerity. Maura steeled herself against Jane's sweetness.

"I am sure you had a good reason." she just shrugged her shoulders and wheeled a little backwards. Jane hadn't called her to tell her that she would be late and that was absolutely an unpardonable offense.

"I tried to call you." Jane said. "Well, I tried too, but you didn't answer, so..." Jane trailed off shrugging her shoulders.

Maura frowned. "You did? That's strange because I didn't hear the phone ring."

Jane unfolded her arms and leaned a little into the threshold. "Well I called, twice and I also checked that I called the right number."

An awful thought crept up in Maura's mind. "Oh no." she whispered. "My tortoise."

Jane blinked twice as if she hadn't heard right. "Say what?"

"Around six o'clock I heard something clatter and I thought that he just bumped into a door or something. But now I am guessing that he knocked the phone off the hook."

Jane smiled, "There see, not my fault."

Maura looked over her shoulder now more at ease with the whole situation. "Please come in. It'll only be a minute."

As she raced down the hall she imagined her brothers turning up only minutes behind Jane because they hadn't gotten a hold of her. She shook her head, the sole thought made her cringe and when Collin would see Jane here...

When she arrived in the guestroom down the hall, she saw that the phone had been knocked of the cradle and she smiled to herself. '_You are dumb, Maura.' _she said to herself. She really had tried to call and tell you she'd be late. But her foolish, foolish heart had gotten to her again and thought the worst because of all the rejections from the past. Jane was taking her out on a date, just to be nice, it would be a nice evening, and with a pleasant memory when the evening ended. That's at least what she told herself.

When she returned down the hall, Jane was still standing in her doorway and was studying the photographs on the wall. Without looking at Maura she asked, "You took these?"

"Yes, I did. And the phone was on the floor. Bass must have bumped into the nightstand." Maura added and she was observing Jane's wandering gaze over her collection.

"You're very talented." The landscape and animal photographs were near perfection but from Maura's perspective for being someone in a wheelchair; she could not take the photos from lots of different angles like other able-bodied photographers.

"Thank you, but I don't think so. It's just an odd hobby of mine that I developed since my return to Willow Creek." Jane stepped back from the wall and observed Maura, who was obviously a little bit nervous.

"I just hope my brothers didn't try to reach me while the phone was off the hook. They are scared something could happen to me. Like I'd fall and not be able to get back into my wheelchair." she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "They like to forget that I'd lived alone in Boston for over ten years."

"That protective?" Jane asked smirking at the thought. Maura just shook her head.

"They drive me crazy sometimes. If one of them can't get a hold of me they all come running over here to see if I'm alright."

Jane took the hint and smiled. "Is that a warning?"

"Sort of. They all seem to think that I am too trusting." Maura shrugged her shoulders and unfolded her hands grabbing the wheels of her chair.

"Are you?" Jane asked curiously, knowing how easy it had been to talk her into this date.

"No, I don't think so." she scoffed "But being the only girl in my family and disability, they always think the worst."

Jane looked Maura's appearance up and down and thought the same thing as her brothers, so she surely could understand them being overbearing and overprotect. Jane thought it was possible that Maura wasn't that good at judging character. It was obvious that Maura could be easily hurt. Jane could tell that Maura had been crying because of her red and puffy eyes. Since she had been the cause for those tears, Jane felt like a complete idiot. "I'm sorry for being late and I just hope you ain't too mad." Jane rubbed the back of her neck.

"Nope, not at all. I'm sure you were late with good reason." Maura answered, not showing of the hurt.

Jane was sure she had been sitting here in the silence looking at the clock, waiting for her arrival. Jane took a step towards her. "It's just one of those days where everything went wrong. And then to top it off, one of my mares' had gone into labor. It's her first foal and she wasn't quite prepared to give birth yet. So she had a pretty rough time."

Maura's eyes went wide. "Oh no, is she alright?" She asked obviously very concerned. Jane was touched by that because most women were unforgiving when she had cancel a date or arrived late, when it was due to one of her animals.

"Yeah, yeah, Lou is alright now and proud of her little one."

"That's good to hear. What kind of complications did she have?" Maura asked due to her curiosity.

"Well it was her first birth, the foul was large, and on top of that it was turned wrong." Jane explained to the honey-blonde.

"That's tricky. Did you call for a vet?" Jane was surprised that Maura seemed to be interested in her daily work on her animal farm.

"I sure did call one in but when he turned up I already had turned the foal myself. Lou was able to give birth with my help then. So I'm really sorry for showing up late, but Lou is very special to me. I raised her." Jane internally shook her head. She usually didn't explain herself or her work to anyone. But looking down into Maura's gentle gaze made her heart skip a beat.

"She was scared as hell." Jane said while she looked down at her boots like a small kid would do.

"Of course she was. That the poor thing. That certainly didn't make giving birth any easier." Maura replied.

Jane only nodded. "Yeah, well I'm sure Vince, our ranch foreman, could have handled the situation just fine until the vet showed up, but I couldn't just leave her." Jane's shoulder slumped a little.

"Oh Jane, please, it's nothing. A dear horse in labor is far more important than a stupid date. I'd feel awful if you had left her." Maura said. "Pets are a great responsibility, Jane, and I understand that."

Pet... Well, if Jane was being honest she considered Lou as her pet.

"She's a very expensive horse." Jane tried to explain, but Maura was smarter than that. "Uh yeah sure and it would have cost you a bunch to replace her."

Jane chuckled and looked at Maura. "Why do I get the feeling that you like horses a lot?"

"Because I do, Jane." Maura leaned forwards in her chair looking up with a childish grin on her face. Those faces you could see with kids on a snowy Christmas morning. "I'm curious. Was it a colt or filly?"

Jane smiled, "A colt."

With eyes sparkling Maura nodded, "And what color was it?"

"Black from head to toe. He is a real cutie. He is lean and tall with a big white nose. And you should see his ears. I'm not sure if there ain't a little donkey in the mix." Jane laughed and Maura grinned from ear to ear.

"He sounds so adorable." Maura sighed, growing solemn. "I haven't seen a new foul in a very long time."

The sincere expression on the honey-blonde's face, made Jane's stomach churn. She just wanted to lift her out of her chair and cradle her in her arms. She just made her world spin and stop at the same time, which was something that never happened to her before. She shook off her thoughts as they grew more and more uncomfortable.

"So, are you all set to go?" Jane asked.

"You should go without me Jane. Really, I'm just slowing you down and since you are one of the sponsors so you shouldn't show up late. Maybe it's better if we just call it the evening, okay. Maybe another time?"

"Hell no, Maura, you ain't slowing me down and I won't have as much fun without you with me. No backing out on me, honey." Jane said taking a step towards her.

'_Why did she say that?'_ Maura thought. She really can't mean it. She would never fit into Jane Rizzoli's life.

"Come on. Where's your coat because you are gonna need it, I won't have you freezing to death, ok?"

Suddenly eager to leave the house she wheeled around grabbed a brown parka from the lower rack and started to get in it. Jane remembering her manners tried to help her. It wasn't as easy as she thought due to the wheelchair but as she lifted Maura's honey blonde hair, so that Maura could rearrange her collar, Jane's guts were suddenly in knots. Her hair was like silk and smelled of roses.

Thinking of her key's she turned much to Jane surprise and wheeled off to get her purse. When she returned in the entryway to leave the house, she was surprised by Jane because she lifted her out of her wheelchair.

"Oh my... Please just don't drop me." Maura squealed clutching her arms around Jane's neck.

Jane hadn't meant to scare her. "Hey Easy, I've got you, okay, nothings gonna happen, right?" But even through the parka she could feel Maura's heart pounding. "Just relax, okay?" Jane whispered against Maura's temple. "You are as light as a butterfly. I won't let you fall."

Maura's voice trembled as she answered. "I can't catch myself."

And there would have been no need to. Jane wouldn't have dropped her if her life had depended on it. "If something happens and I fall, you'll fall on me, okay?" Maura nodded but looked worried.

"Am I hurtin' you?" Jane asked.

"No, I'm fine thank you."

Their gazes met and hazel eyes starred in dark coffee brown ones. Jane got lost just looking in those beautiful eyes. She stood there like a dumbstruck fool. It would have not taken much for her to start drooling.

"It's not necessary for you to carry me until we get there. My van's equipped for paraplegics use and I… "

"We'll take mine." Jane interrupted her.

"We are, but Jane maybe we should just take my van."

"Honey, trust me. I've got it all figured out. I'll just lock up, when I get your chair, okay? Is everything off in the house?" Jane asked.

"Yes, everything is off." stated Maura. Jane just nodded turned around and left the house.

Maura gazed down to the ramp. "Just be careful, it tends to get slippery and..."

"Don't worry. I am sure footed." Jane laughed. "You sure I am not hurtin' you, because you are mighty tense." Jane grinned her loop-side smile. "You are holding on to me like your life depends on it."

"Well it does, Jane." Maura squealed again. Jane just chuckled at her walking down to where her truck stood. As they reached the passenger side, Jane bent slightly at her knees, still holding Maura and opening the door. She kicked it wide open with her foot. Maura gasped as Jane swung her up to the passenger seat without any problem. Maura grabbed the handle above her head to steady herself, thinking she might fall.

"I've got you, honey." Jane assured her. And Maura could feel that she did, because she had sensation where Jane held her.

"You okay, there? Steady on?" Jane asked looking up. She leaned Maura back against the seat.

"Yes I am." Maura replied. Jane just nodded let go of her upper body and ran her hands under Maura's knees, lifting the limb legs into position. Maura could feel her cheeks getting hot and red. She felt embarrassed. She knew if it would have been one of her brothers it would have felt more normal. Almost no one had ever lifted her legs like that except for family. Jane reached behind her for the seat belt but before Maura could tell her she was able to do it by herself, she felt the belt go around her chest, and next she heard the click of the buckle. Jane adjusted the strap and grazed against her left breast. Maura could feel herself blush again. She thanked God that she wore the parka; otherwise, there would have been evidence left by Jane's touch.

After Jane had returned with her wheelchair and safely put it in the back of the truck, she herself had buckled up and was now driving from Maura's home. Maura said nothing at first when she noticed Jane was driving in the wrong direction. At the edge of town, they turned left for the freeway. The Range Rover truck hummed to life and Jane turned up the heat. She didn't want Maura to freeze. Then she flipped on the radio, filling the cab with the rough voice of Tim McGraw. It was a lovely and comfortable ride. Maura didn't ask where Jane was taking her, instead waiting for her to tell her.

Jane grabbed some deodorant and perfume from the glove box. Maura just smiled; to her, Jane smelled wonderful.

"Next time, I'll shower twice but right now it is the best I can do." Jane smirked. There it was again, that _next time. _Maura returned her gaze back on the road, making sure that at least one of them was watching it.

"I ain't makin' you nervous?" Jane asked. Suddenly thinking that it could have been a car accident that caused the injury to Maura's back. "I'm used to doin' at least three things at once." Maura smiled back at her. "No you aren't making me nervous. But I'm sort of curious to know where we are going."

Jane winked at her putting back the flacon and deodorant. "It's a surprise."

When it came to Jane Rizzoli everything was a surprise. She was a mysterious woman but sometimes an open book when she let her guard down.

"That sounds kind of fun. Care to share?" Maura asked.

Jane laughed. "What kind of surprise would it be if I told you? That part of the fun Maur." Maura blushed at this new nickname. It surely had been a slip of the tongue, but Jane didn't correct it. And she was right, what kind of surprise would it be if she knew where Jane was taking her. She hadn't had a surprise in a very long time. And she would enjoy this evening with Jane.

"But what about the mud pulls? You should show up on time, since you are a sponsor." Maura said looking over at Jane.

"Sure, we'll still go there, but first the surprise. I'm sure you will enjoy it more than the mud pulls." she added with a smirk. Maura turned her gaze back on the road, trying to make up her mind about the surprise. When nothing came up, she decided to trust Jane with it and just wait.

The radio blared a country song Jane noticed immediately. "Do you mind?" she asked Maura. When she declined she tuned up the volume. It was "Southern Girl."

"Best song ever." Jane chuckled and tapped her fingers to the beat.

"You gotta be kidding me, mine too." Maura smiled and nodded her head to the beat.

"You like Tim McGraw?" Jane asked and then Maura nodded in agreement. Jane took off her hat and set it down on the console dividing the two. Jane sang, which was making Maura's bones melt. She had a raspy and deep but still feminine voice. Maura smiled and joined in but she knew she did not sound as good as Jane. Dancing once had been her forte. Moving to the rhythm and the beat but now she could only feel the beat and dream.

And dream she did. What was it about that Jane Rizzoli that made her head spin? '_Stop it, you silly girl_.' Maura thought. She knew that it was obvious why men and women turned around to gap after her. She was a tall and gorgeous woman with dark long curly hair and sharp but beautiful facial bone structure. That and the fact that she was kind, which made her a deadly package. Maura was just grateful that it was a onetime thing. Otherwise she'd be at risk getting her little foolish heart broken.

* * *

**For those who thought the first posting was better, well it was because it was over 80 percent Catherine Anderson and not me. And I'm not a professional writer. That now is mostly mine and witchblade's.**

**If you gotta tell me anything you PM or review.**

**Regards **

**Mary**


	3. The surprise

**Here we are again, as usual, I don't own nothing... And thanks to my beta for the fast and good work. I', impressed ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 3

And a surprise it was. Jane had decided to take Maura to see the newest member of the family. As they drove the small street that took them to Jane's farm/ranch location, Maura gazed over the beautiful landscape. Although the sun had set and it was already dark, you could make out the lake even in the moonlight. It looked a little like the moon was dancing on the foggy surface of the lake. The moonlight shone through the pine and oak trees making it appear like a magic. When they came up the clearing, Maura noticed the groups of cows with their little calves.

"Oh my, Jane, aren't they cute?" she squealed. Jane chuckled and brought the Range Rover to halt by a streetlight so Maura could see the herd better. Then she pointed over to a white calf with a bleak head. "See the small one over there?" she asked and Maura's gaze followed Jane's finger. "We call him sucker." Maura gasped in shock and Jane laughed. "No not like that. He goes after his Mama's tit like we've never seen one do before. I had to separate him from her because she was so sore. Gave him the bottle for a week or two, so that she could heal." Suddenly self-conscious Jane mumbled a "Sorry." She sighed. Sometimes I forget that not everybody was born on a farm or lives on one." Maura looked over with a genuine smile on her face and placed her hand on Jane's bare forearm.

"Don't be upset Jane. I grew up on a ranch, so I am in no way offended." she squeezed Jane's arm and got a smile in return. "You are so sweet to say that, but I should mind my manners better." Jane put the Rover into gear and drove further up the road until they reached some sort of plateau where the stables where. Everything looked so idyllic, even in the darkness illuminated by the moon. Maura couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't a rundown farm or ranch. It was the opposite and every little detail like the lights, porches, stable doors, and flower tubs were exactly coordinated. Everything had its place and everything was beautiful.

"Oh Jane, it's so beautiful here. You are very lucky to live here." Maura said in awe of her surroundings. It also seemed that Jane came or at least had established a little wealth. There also was a white picket fence. When her gaze fell back to the stables, her heart sank. "Thanks for the compliment." Jane interrupted her thoughts, "Don't worry. I will get you there in one piece." Jane chuckled and got out of the car. 'How did she do that?' Maura asked herself as Jane walked Maura's wheelchair inside the stable, 'how did she know what thinking.' but her thoughts were once again interrupted when Jane opened the passenger door.

"If I waited to bring you out here, there wouldn't be any new foals." Jane said and much to Maura's surprise unbuckled her seatbelt. "May I?" Jane asked politely and motioned to Maura's legs. When she nodded, Jane pushed her right forearm under Maura's knees and with the left one she grabbed her around the back. With on swift motion Jane stood next to the car with Maura in her arms.

"You don't need to do this Jane, really. I mean…" Maura started but Jane once again interrupted her. She wouldn't take no for an answer. "Shush. I'm having fun, you know, a girl who likes the mud pulls, horses, and Tim McGraw. Where have you been all my life?" Jane laughed and carried Maura down to the stables. Jane shortly lost her footing in the mud but could catch herself and Maura easily. The honey blonde squealed and tightened her grip around Jane's neck. "Please don't let me slip Jane." she said with an evident trembling in her voice that was already tensing.

"Don't worry honey, I won't let you fall." Jane whispered in Maura's ear. Why do I get the feeling nobody ever picks you up?" The hot breath on Maura's cheek made her blush and she cleared her throat. "Because the usually don't." Maura answered, trying to sound as cool as possible. "I have worked very hard to become self-sufficient since my accident." Jane carried her to the stall where Lou and her new foal were. She rounded the corner to the well light aisles. "I wish you'd stop worrying, Maura, nothings gonna happen because I will not let it." Jane tried to sooth her. After passing six stalls, Jane came to a halt and turned to the door. There stood her wheelchair but instead of settling Maura in it, Jane stood there, holding onto her so she could look over the stall gate.

Jane asked, "What do ya think of him?" Pride evident in her voice. When Maura's gaze fell on Lou and the little colt, she forgot about the predicament she was in. The foal was exactly as Jane had described him and Maura laughed in delight. "He is precious Jane, such a sweet little fellow."

"I thought you would like him…" Jane said huskily. "He's going to be a heartbreaker, that's for sure." Maura smiled at the lanky newborn. "His sire, Foxfire makes real beauties." Lou whickered and left the newborn to welcome the visitors. Maura's heart melted in an instant when her gaze met the mare's dark brown ones. "And you are Lou, am I right? Aren't you just lovely? That explains why your little one is so beautiful." When Maura reached over the gate, Jane took a step back. "Careful, Maura, she's a first-time mama and a little edgy. On top of that you are a stranger. She kicked the vet shortly after the birth." Maura motioned for Jane to step up the gate again and she reluctantly obliged.

Maura carefully reached over the gate. "There has never been a horse yet that disliked me."

She noticed Jane stiffen; knowing she would block Lou but the mare only sniffed Maura's outstretched hand and then her arm. Obviously satisfied with Maura the mare came closer, whickered, and nudged her shoulder. Jane's eyes grew wide. "Hell yeah! She does like's you!" Jane said definitely surprised. "Horses always like me." Maura laughed and ruffled Lou's muzzle. "I don't know why, but it's always been like that." Maura shrugged her shoulders. "I would call that a gift." Jane answered with a broad smile on her face.

"I would more say it runs in our family. Collin and Hank are amazing with horses. I would say they are just as good as a horse whisperer, but even better. In my earlier days, I used to spend hours watching Collin work with them. He can tame the wildest horse in only a few weeks. It's like they can communicate with each other." Maura explained to Jane. Watching her with Lou, Jane could believe that Maura and her brothers where indeed gifted. She could see a warm glow on Maura's face. She lifted her a little higher so she could better reach over the gate. With one arm around Jane's neck, Maura twisted so she could scratch Lou's ears. That move resulted in opening her parka and a lovely sight for Jane to view Maura's cleavage. Her breasts were firm and would fit perfectly into Jane's hands. Thinking about that, Jane's breathing hitched. Maura had no idea what she was doing to Jane. Jane shook off her thoughts and gave her a mental kick for even allowing her mind to going there.

Maura fitted perfectly into Jane's arms. She wasn't too heavy and Maura had such a small frame build that Jane barely noticed it. She glared in the crook of Maura's neck. Jane could so easily nibble on it and then Jane sighed and returned back to reality.

"I take it that you spent a lot time with horses then?" Jane asked, forcing her gaze back to her face.

"I don't want to sound pretentious, but you are looking at a three-time barrel racing state champion." Maura said and the look of pride was showing on her face. "Three time state champion?" Jane's eyes went wide. "Gosh, you gotta be kidding me!" she replied obviously impressed.

"No, I'm not. I was the best in the state for a short time." Maura replied with a devilish grin on her face. Jane laughed at her bluntness and Maura's smile faltered. "Well I was the best. No joke, just fact. I used to live in a saddle until my accident." Her hazel eyes shimmered in the light. "What did you think growing up with five brothers; I was the worst tomboy around? I would have slept in the stables with my horse, Bella, if my daddy would have allowed it." She gave Lou a last scratch and turned around in Jane's arms bringing her other hand around her neck.

"It was so nice of you to bring me here, Jane, thank you. You don't know how much I've missed this." she pressed herself further into Jane, not knowing what that move did to Jane. To distract herself Jane asked, "Don't your brothers own horses?" "Yes, Collin and Hank do and I'm sure Jimmy will too, one day. We don't own a ranch anymore so they ride for pleasure. Bill and Tuck, my two other brothers are away right now, doing their internships."

"They docs?" Jane asked curiously. "Vets." Maura answered. "They want to start a practice once they are finished and they are horse lovers as well. Maybe you could use them when they are done their internships. It takes time to build a good reputation and start a thriving business." " I'll keep them in mind." Jane shifted her und frowned a little. "I'm sorry if I come off being too noisy but why aren't you around horses anymore, when two of your brother own horses?"

Maura still smiled but her demeanor changed slightly. "My mom gets upset if I even look at a horse." she looked down to her chair and expected Jane to place her in it. However, Jane remained still and looked at Maura. "Aren't you going to sit me down or are you frozen in place?" Jane blinked twice. Damn, what was the matter with her? She was in trouble. She needed to back off and take a deep breath before she went all Neanderthal on this woman, a phenomena she just had heard of but never experienced. One look and boom, everything went down from there and from Maura's behavior, Jane sensed that she needed to slow down and not scare her off. One fast unexpected move and everything could blow up in her face.

She slowly bent to place Maura in her chair. After Maura was settled, she leaned forward and helped her with her legs by putting her feet on the rest. As Maura leaned back and Jane looked up, their gazes met. Unable to break the contact, Maura blushed a little under Jane's gaze. They both could feel or at least Maura could feel it. That tingling feeling in the center of her being and it scared her. Jane broke the eye contact and moved to unlatch the gate. Breaking the uncomfortable silence she asked, "You hurt your back in a riding accident?" It was more like a statement of truth than a guess. Why else would a mother get upset if her paraplegic daughter thought of a horse?

"During a race." Maura's voice was shaky. She didn't talk often about her accident. "It was my forth year and my horse, Bella, stepped in a hole, tripped, and fell. I went over her head and landed on a barrel and that was that." She looked at her jeans und folded her hands in her lap. "I was lucky that Bella didn't land on top of me. It could have been much worse than it was." Jane glanced down at her legs. Worse? She was paralyzed from the waist down. "Well my spinal cord wasn't fully severed, but most of it was damaged. I am what it is called an incomplete paraplegic. I still have sensation here and there that makes life a little easier sometimes." Maura added as an explanation. Jane wondered what that meant, because paralyzed was paralyzed, right?

Maura realized that Jane was trying to piece all that information together by the look on her face. "How many horses do you own, Jane?" Maura asked while looking around in the stable. "Twenty eight in this stable and close to forty over at Frankie's place. We got show horses and working stock and breed all kinds that we sell on the side." Jane answered moving Maura's chair aside to open the stall gate. When she wheeled her over to the stall gate, she leaned down close to Maura's ear. "Don't be nervous. Now that Lou likes you, she won't mind sharing her little one with us for a while."

"I'm not nervous." Maura answered eager for more time with the mare and her foal. Equally eager for more petting was Lou and as she exited the stall towards the two women, Maura squealed in excitement when Lou nudged her shoulder once again. "Oh Jane, she is so sweet, she really likes me." It was true, Lou tapped her hoof, motioning for Maura to pet her more. The little foal stood on wobbly legs but made his way towards the group. Maura leaned forwards over her knees to pet him. Lou whickered again as if giving permission. Jane watched those three in awe, thinking what a waste it was for that woman in front of her, not being able to be with horses, like she used to be.

"If I'm not mistaken, they have saddles for paraplegics." Jane mumbled. In a low, hollow voice Maura answered, "Yes I know." Jane cleared her throat. "Are you afraid, to ride one again?" Her curiosity was getting the better of her. "I really can't say for sure. I haven't been on a horse, since my accident." She went back to admiring Lou's foal petting and scratching him behind the ears. "But I don't think so. It wasn't Bella's fault. She was and is the most precious animal I know." "She's still around?" Jane asked. "Yes, she is thanks to my brother, Collin. He took her to his home and found a buyer for her. She is just fourteen years old and has many good years left." "Collin rescued her?" "Yes, he did. Rescued her from my father's riffle." She sighed looking down. "He blamed her for what happened to me, stormed off right away after he had gotten the news of my paraplegia."

"I know what you mean. My brother, Frankie, once blamed a horse for his first wife's and kids deaths. He had ordered the horse to be shot. "Jane said, lost in the remembrance of that day. "There must be a big story?" Maura asked, looking up to the raven haired beauty. "Foxfire, this little one's sire was blamed for their deaths. We went out to purchase him and Frankie took his wife and kids with us. A storm started and I said we should change cars, to keep Foxfire calm. Lisa said it was ridiculous, because she grew up here too and she knew the streets and could navigate the snow and ice." Jane paused, running her hand along her neck. Maura gasped, already knowing the end of this story. "Oh no."

"Yeah." Jane swallowed thickly. "Only a few miles ahead of the ranch she lost control of the station wagon in a curve on the highway and went over an embankment. She and the kids were immediately killed." Jane rubbed her wet palm over her face. "Frankie, well Frankie went berserk, trying to resuscitate them. He never was the same afterwards. It nearly killed him. On day he got up and left. Vanished for over two years." Jane finished her story, returning back from reviewing the scenes in her head. Maura looked up, stricken by the heartbreaking story.

"Anyway…" Jane shrugged, "I didn't shoot Foxfire or sell him, and there even is a happy ending to the story. Frankie met his second wife, Jenny, and it was love at first sight. They have been together ever since and they are very happy." Jane forced a smile. "So I know how irrationally people can get, when something happens to their loved ones. For Frankie it was easy to blame the horse instead of himself." Jane stated.

"I know what you mean. I think my daddy always blamed himself for letting me compete and if he hadn't allowed it, I wouldn't have gotten hurt." Maura said. "He still gets furious at the mention of Bella." "Is that the reason why he got rid of the ranch? To keep you away from horses?" Jane heard that Paddy had gone bankrupt, but gossip was not always true.

"Oh no, no that wasn't the reason. He didn't get rid of the ranch by choice but I'm sure he never purchased another one for that reason." Lou nudged Maura's shoulder, than lowered her head for her to scratch. Maura absent mindedly obliged, ruffling through the thick mane.

"It wasn't the worst decision, since I can no longer ride, but not being near them, it was the easier way and yet still hard for me to adjust because horses were such a big part of my life. If you have something in front of you that you love but that you cannot have, it hurts more than having it expelled from your life completely." Maura said disappointment in her voice.

"He didn't give it up by choice?" Jane asked curiously while wondering why Paddy lost his land. "May I ask what happened?"

"My medical bills." Maura just shrugged. "He tried to work a miracle for me. Poor Daddy went broke for my sake." Jane's heart broke for Maura's confession. She hardly could imagine how it must have been for her father, not to say for herself. Talking about that caused pain and guilt to show on Maura's face. "Poor Daddy, He just couldn't let it go. Lost his family heritage, just because of my accident."

"You know Maura, sometimes there are more important things then keeping a piece of land." Jane said gently, understanding Paddy's choice. If she ever would have kids, she would do anything for them. "I agree, absolutely," Maura said, "but he wasn't being realistic and I was a self-centered for a long time after my accident. I wanted to walk so badly again and I didn't think what it cost my father." she huffed, being frustrated with herself. "You were young Maura. Don't be so hard on yourself." Jane said gently, placing a hand on Maura's shoulder.

Jane shook her head and suddenly laughed. "How did we get wrapped up in this discussion? Let's leave the past in the past." Maura smiled at her words, knowing Jane didn't want to open up old wounds.

She let her gaze wander around the huge stables wondering how someone alone could manage all that. "You got quite some stable. It's all clean and huge." Maura said, switching the topic. Jane followed her gaze. You haven't seen my house. That's another story." Jane chuckled. "You are a typical bachelorette, aren't you?" Maura said with an amused smile. "Not really. I got a housekeeper, Fanny, she comes over with her crew three times a week and cleans the house from top to bottom. I hired her because I'm a slob. Dirty dishes and dirty socks lying around here and there. I'm pretty bad." Jane laughed.

"I'm sure it's nice, to be so affluent that you can keep a housekeeper." Maura smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Jane saw no reason to beat around the bush. "It's great actually." Jane smiled and absently rubbed her jaw. "It wasn't always like this. My Pop built this farm and ranch out of sweat and tears. Frankie and I had to fill in on weekends and after school, while we were growing up. It was a family enterprise and it took the whole family to make it back then. "Jane sighed, thinking about those rough times. "It is often like that. What happened to change things?" Maura asked.

"Frankie and I took over the place and we nearly went bankrupt." Maura's eyes widened in shock. Jane chuckled at that. "No kidding. Dad and Mom were off to Miami to live the life of leisure and then everything went downhill. A fire wiped out half of our cow heard and we tried to survive on steak and milk, because we had cows at least. Before everything went to hell, we came to the idea to sell off some off our land. We sold off five-thousand acres and divided it and sold in sections to developers. We ranked in over two hundred million." If eyes would be able to fall out of their sockets, Maura's was close. "Did you say million?" She gulped. "That's a lot of cash. Is this land really worth that much?" Maura couldn't believe what she just had heared.

"Yup. I know it sounds like a lot, but we penciled it out. Two days later it would have been worth double. We gave fifty million to our parents and split up the rest. We are more loaded than some of them Hollywood types." Jane winked at Maura. When I'm not working myself to death I'm countin money." Jane chuckled and Maura laughed at that. "Having money didn't change our life, though." "Yep, but it's nice to know that you can pay every bill, now. That's a pleasant change." Jane shrugged. "And I can blow it, whenever I want to. But you need time for that, which I haven't got since I am a ranch and farm owner."

Jane went silent for a moment and glanced at her watch. "Speaking of time, I think we should get going or we'll miss the pulls completely." She carried Maura back to her Range Rover and went back to get her wheelchair. She took it to a high pressure hose and cleaned it from the hay and mud. When Jane joined her in the truck, Maura said, "I think its confession time. You must have a paraplegic relative?" Maura winked playfully at Jane. "No. Why do you think that?" Jane asked frowning.

"You are very competent at seeing to my every need and that makes me wonder… It's just amazingly surprising for someone who hasn't been around a paraplegic before." Jane watched Maura while she started the Rover thinking about the last time she had enjoyed a woman's company this much. After a short search she came up empty, which lead her to the question, if she was seeing to Maura's needs, or just satisfying her own.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Mary**


End file.
